


In the Pool

by springrosett



Category: The King(2016)
Genre: M/M, 더킹 조인성 정우성 한국영화
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springrosett/pseuds/springrosett
Summary: 작후시점/ 출소한 강식은 잘나가는 국회의원인 태수와 동거중입니다. 당연히 섹스도 합니다. 이번엔 아파트 풀장에서.





	In the Pool

1.

 

간만에 맞이한 한가한 주말이었지만 아침잠이 없는 편인 태수는 제법 일찍 눈을 떴다. 그리고 그에 대한 보상이라도 되는 듯 품에 안겨 있는 누군가를 발견했다.

 

"에휴, 부장님도 참, 애도 아니고."

 

질책하듯이 말하는 것과 모순되게 입가에는 미소를 한가득 띄운 채, 태수가 자신의 허리를 빈틈없이 팔로 얽어매고 가슴팍에 얼굴을 묻은 채 깊은 잠에 빠져 있는 강식의 어깨를 가만히 토닥였다. 선물과도 같은 하루의 시작이었다. 이 시간을 위해 그동안 힘들게 먼 길을 돌아왔다는 생각이 들만큼. 오랜만에 착한 척 좀 해볼까. 태수는 강식이 깨지 않도록 조심스레 허리를 얽고 있는 팔을 떼어내고 강식을 안아들었다. 농담으로라도 깃털처럼 가볍다고 할 수 없는, 저보다 덩치 큰 사내였지만 오늘은 기분탓일까 왠지 가뿐했다. 그렇다고 해도 번쩍 드는 것은 무리고 부축하듯이 어깨에 기대게 해서 옮기는게 한계였지만.

 

조금 늦었지만 강식이 깨기 전에 뒷처리를 대신 해줄 생각이었다. 강식은 자존심 때문인지 태수 자신한테는 한번도 얘기해주지 않았지만 어제처럼 콘돔없이 안에 파정하고 나면 꼭 배앓이를 하곤 했다. 불규칙한 생활때문에 몸이 약해진 탓일까, 아냐. 워낙 민감한 몸이니 처음부터 그랬을지도 모른다. 벗길 필요도 없이 맨몸으로 잠들어 있던 강식을 조심조심 욕조안에 앉힌 태수는 가운을 벗어 샤워부스앞에 걸어두고 물온도를 확인한 뒤 물이 반절정도 차올라있는 욕조에 함께 몸을 담갔다. 태수가 앚혀놓은 그대로 욕조벽에 기댄 채 잠들어 있는 강식의 얼굴은 세속적인 욕망이라고는 하나도 모르는 사람마냥 말갛기만 해서 태수는 그의 얼굴을 가만히 들여다보며 잠시 감상에 젖었다. 

 

한때는 저 얼굴을 완전히 기억에서 지우는 것이 삶의 목적이었던 때가 있었다. 그땐 한강식의 그림자를 자신의 삶에서 걷어낼 수만 있다면 무슨 짓이라도 할 수 있을 것 같았다. 두일의 부하들로부터 그의 마지막을 구경하러 오라는 연락을 받고도 끝끝내 그를 보러가지 않았다면 분명 그렇게 되었을 것이다. 하지만 결국 그렇게 하지 못했다. 왜긴 왜겠어,씨발...저 닳아빠진 몸을 못 잊어서 그랬던 거지. 

 

두일의 죽음은 김응수의 독단적인 결정이었을 뿐 한강식과는 관련이 없으며 한강식이 완전히 사라지면 아직 자신이 곤란하다는, 이 바닥에서 조금이라도 굴러본 놈들이라면 코웃음칠 정도로 뻔한 거짓말을 하면서 그를 빼돌렸다. 두일의 부하들도 자신의 거짓말을 믿어서 그를 순순히 내준 것은 아닐 것이다. 그보다는 김응수가 완전히 끝장나지 않은 마당에 태수 자신과 우호적인 관계를 유지하기 위해서 그냥 속아준 거겠지. 

 

덕분에 강식은 이제 태수를 떠날 수 없는 처지가 되었다. 완전히 실각한 그의 적은 두일의 부하들 뿐만이 아니라서 태수와 함께가 아니라면 강식은 혼자서 외출하는 것조차 위험했다. 아마 강식도 자신을 둘러싼 이러한 역학관계를 전부 파악했기 때문에 지금처럼 무기력하게 제 손안에 잡혀 있는 것이리라. 그렇게 매번 되새기면서도, 막상 이렇게 무방비한 모습을 보고 있자면 강식 역시 제게 그 이상의 감정이 있을지도 모른다는 희망에 사춘기 소년마냥 가슴이 일렁이곤 했다.

 

태수는 몸을 반쯤 일으켜 강식을 제게 기대도록 돌려 앉히고 미끄러지지 않게 한쪽팔로 허리를 안은 채 강식의 다리를 벌렸다. 매일 집안에만 있어서 말랑해진 엉덩이를 한손으로 움켜쥐자 강식이 작게 보채는 듯한 신음소리를 내며 움찔거렸다. 이렇게 작은 행동에도 좆이 바짝 당겼다. 정말이지 야한 몸이다. 태수는 혀를 차며 벌써부터 느슨하게 풀려 벌름거리는 구멍 주변을 손가락 끝으로 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 손가락 하나를 밀어넣자 기다렸다는 듯이 밤새 강식의 몸에 갇혀있던 태수의 체액이 물에 섞여 흘러나왔다. 

 

"흐음...아니.. 태,태수야?"

 

느른하게 풀린 구멍으로 손가락을 하나 더 넣고 내벽을 살살 긁으며 이대로 내 걸 넣어도 될까 태수가 고민하던 사이, 강식이 정신을 차렸는지 곧장 몸을 딱딱하게 굳히곤 등뒤에서 저를 지탱하고 있는 태수를 돌아보았다. 눈동자가 오롯이 다 들여다 보일정도로 크게 뜨인 눈이 누가봐도 예기치못한 상황에 당황한 표정이었지만 태수는 이미 오래전에 혼자 에로틱한 기분에 잠겨 강식의 구멍을 탐닉하고 있었기 때문에 이를 곧바로 알아차리지 못하고 눈동자가 예쁘네,따위의 생각을 하며 대답했다.

 

"네, 부장님. 왜 그러세요?"

"지금, 뭐,뭐하는 거야..."

"뭐하긴요, 요 야한 구멍을 대신...아니, 부장님 왜 이렇게 긴장하세요? 제가 뒷처리 대신 해드린 게 처음도 아닌데..."

 

별 생각 없이 말을 이어가던 태수는 손가락을 움직일 수 없을 정도로 강식의 뒷구멍이 조이는 것을 느끼고서야 뭔가 짚힌다는 듯, 태수의 팔에 붙잡힌 채 꼼짝 못하고 얼어있는 강식의 귀에 대고 속삭이듯 되물었다.

 

"부장님 설마, 물이 무서우세요?"

"...아니, 그런 건 아니고,"

 

강식은 잠시 망설이듯 입을 다물었다가 고개를 작게 도리질치며 이어 대답했다.

 

"...나 수영은 못해서. 그래서, 잠깐 놀랐던 거야. 이 손 좀 풀어주면..."

"음, 저도 마음같아서는 풀어드리고는 싶은데..."

 

태수는 말끝을 늘이며 강식의 허리를 오히려 바짝 끌어당겼다.

 

"씨발 이렇게 조이는데 어떻게 풀어드려요, 네?"

 

그러고보니 검사시절 다같이 바닷가로 휴가를 갔을 때도 강식은 새침하게 내내 선베드에만 눌러붙어 있었다. 그땐 옷이 젖는 게 싫어서 인줄만 알았지, 그 고고하던 한강식이 이렇게 귀여운 인간일 줄 누가 알았겠어? 결국 치미는 욕정을 이기지 못하고 허리대신 강식의 자지를 쥐고 노골적으로 귀두끝을 문지르기 시작한 태수가 싱글벙글한 표정으로 이어서 제안했다. 

 

"제가 수영 가르쳐드릴까요?" 

 

 

2.

 

"...정말 가르쳐 주려고?"

"그럼 빈 말인 줄 아셨어요? 어제 수영복도 사드렸는데."

 

그래, 샀지. 수영복. 강식은 떨떠름한 표정으로 태수가 손에 들려준 가방을 내려다보았다. 어제 욕실에서 그대로 질펀하게 한탕 뛰고 나서 태수는 쇼핑을 가자며 외출을 제안했다. 혼자서는 바깥에 나갈 수 없는 처지인 자신은 그 제안을 거절할 수 없었고, 아니 사실대로 말하자면 산책나가는 강아지마냥 조금 들떠서는, 언제 맞춰둔 것인지 옷장에 캐주얼한 수트도 몇벌 걸려 있었으니까, 간만에 옷을 완전히 갖춰 입고 집을 나섰던 것이다. 들어오는 길에 또 발정이 나가지고 주차장에서 붙어먹는 바람에 들어올 때는 간신히 겉옷만 걸친 상태였었지만 그건 중요한 게 아니고. 어쨋든 수영복도 사긴 했지만 그냥 한순간의 변덕일 줄 알았지. 정말 수영을 가르쳐주리라곤, 그것도 바로 다음날 꼭두새벽부터 수영장에 가자고 사람을 깨울 줄은 몰랐던 것이다. 

 

좀 당황스럽기도 하고, 자다가 깨서 머리도 멍했지만 한껏 들떠서 방긋방긋 웃고 있는 태수의 표정을 보니 싫지는 않았다. 아니 사실은 이 나이먹고 부끄럽게도 조금 설렜다. 하여간 사내자식이 쓸데없이 예쁘게 생겨가지고. 어쩌면 처음 저 놈을 만날 때부터 이렇게 되는 것은 기정사실이었는지도 몰랐다. 처음부터 저 놈 저거 웃는 얼굴만 보면 마음이 약해져서 자꾸만 예외를 두곤 했었으니까. 내 손으로 무덤을 판게지. 그런 생각을 하는 와중에도 겨우 단지내 수영장에 가는 건데 꼼꼼히 목도리를 둘러주는 태수의 손길에 주책맞게 가슴이 자꾸 뛰어서 괜히 고개를 반대로 돌렸다. 그렇게 하면 박태수가 자신에게 쏟는 애정을 모른 척 할 수 있기라도 한 것처럼.

 

"....멀리 나가는 것도 아닌데, 뭘 그렇게 자꾸 입혀."

"다 됐어요. 그래도 새벽이라 공기가 제법 차요."

 

그렇게 말하며 강식의 손을 잡아끄는 태수는 정작 자기 전에 입었던 실내복 위에 긴 패딩점퍼 한장만 걸친 상태였다. 사람을 부리는 일에만 익숙했지 직접 무언가를 하는 것은 아직도 어색하기만 한 자신과 달리 태수는 제법 손끝이 야무졌다. 물론 집에 들어오는 일이 뜸해서 그랬던 거겠지만, 그래도 자신이 얹혀살기 전에는 가정부도 안쓰고 살았다고 하니까. 엘리베이터를 기다리며 태수가 둘러준 목도리 끝을 만지작거리고 있으니까 태수가 또 시선을 맞춰오며 베시시 웃는다.

 

"우리 부장님이 왜 또 귀엽게 구시지? 긴장되세요?"

"...귀엽다니, 그런 말 좀 하지마라. 내가 애도 아니고."

 

강식이 애써 무심한 척 대답하는 순간 엘레베이터가 도착했다. 수영장 입구가 있는 로비의 버튼을 누른 태수가 층수 내려가는 것을 힐끔 보더니 재빨리 강식의 목도리를 잡고 제 쪽으로 끌어당겨 입을 맞췄다. 도장을 찍듯 짧게 입술을 꾹 눌렀다 뗀 태수가 키스를 예상하고 반사적으로 눈을 감았던 강식을 보고 푸스스 웃음을 흘렸다. 

 

"미안미안, 요즘은 엘레베이터가 너무 빨라서 키스못해요."

"....그런 것 같네, 내리자."

 

강식이 저도 모르게 상기된 두 뺨을 목도리안으로 묻으며 먼저 엘리베이터를 빠져 나갔다. 얼굴이 화끈거리는 건 태수가 옷을 너무 많이 입혀서일 것이다. 외부 공기가 직접 통하지 않는 아파트 로비는 전혀 춥지 않았다. 느긋하게 강식의 뒤를 쫓아온 태수가 카드키를 대자 문이 수영장 문이 열렸다. 아직 아침보다는 밤에 더 가까운 시간이라서 그런지 탈의실은 텅 비어있었는데도 태수는 굳이 강식의 바로 옆 캐비넷에 벗은 옷을 걸었다. 강식이 목도리와 패딩점퍼를 벗어서 옷걸이에 거는 사이에 먼저 수영복으로 갈아입는 태수가 씩 웃으며 옷자락 끝을 잡고 있던 강식의 손위에 손을 겹쳐 웃옷을 위로 끌어올려 벗겼다. 

 

"이제와서 내외하는 것도 아니고 왜 뜸을 들여요. 감질나게."

 

등 뒤로 달라붙어 대신 바지 버클까지 푸는 태수의 목소리는 태수자신은 인지하지 못하는 것 같았지만 욕정이 잔뜩 섞여있었다. 얇은 수영복 너머로 느껴지는 그의 물건 역시 반쯤 서있었다. 강식은 빤히 느껴지는 태수의 흥분을 애써 모른 척하며 태수가 쥐어줬던 수영복 주머니를 열었다. 살때는 왠지 속옷을 사는 기분이라 빨리 사고 나가고 싶다는 생각뿐이어서 크게 신경쓰지 않았는데 막상 손바닥만한 삼각 수영복을 입으려니까 좀 부끄러웠다. 트렁크, 하다못해 사각이기만 해도 덜 부끄러웠을 텐데. 천연덕 스럽게 요즘은 다 이런 거 입는다며 삼각으로 사기를 고집했던 태수는 정작 5부 기장의 무릎까지 오는 선수용 수영복을 입고 있었다. 

 

"....요즘은 다 삼각이라더니."

"왜요, 입기 싫으세요? 그럼 옷 벗은 김에 한번 할까요?"

 

하여간 뭔 말을 못하게 한다니까, 강식은 한숨을 쉬며 팬티보다도 가리는 면적이 작아보이는 수영복에 다리를 끼워 넣었다. 바쁘다면서 언제 운동을 했는지 탄탄한 태수의 벗은 몸을 보고 있자니 집에만 있느라 근육은 다 빠지고 볼품없이 살만 오른 자신의 몸이 괜히 부끄러웠다. 고무줄에 눌린 살이 자꾸 밖으로 비져나오는 기분이 들었다. 태수의 시선이 노골적으로 그런 강식의 몸을 훑었다. 

 

3.

 

"목에 힘을 빼야 해요."

 

태수는 코에 물이 들어갔는지 제 어께를 붙잡고 한참을 켁켁거리는 강식의 등을 살살 두들겨주다가 목덜미를 만지작 거렸다. 정말로 목에 힘이 들어갔는지는 모르겠지만 젖은 피부 아래로 팔딱거리며 뛰는 맥박이 유혹적이었다. 

 

"...아무래도 안되겠어,태수야. 이만 돌아가자,응?"

"그래도 처음 생각하면 많이 좋아졌는데? 역시 발차기부터 배울까요?"

 

그 말에 강식이 눈을 흘겨뜨고 태수를 노려봤다. 그렇다고 해서 위협적으로 느껴지진 않았고, 오 간만에 제법 옛날 모습이 나오는데, 정도의 감상밖에 들지 않았지만. 왜냐하면 아까부터 혼자 제대로 서지도 못하고 자신에게 기대있었기 때문이다. 태수와 비슷한 키니까 태수가 바닥에 발이 닿는다면 강식도 마찬가지일텐데 기운이 다 빠졌는지 거기까지 생각할 여유도 없는 듯 했다. 

 

"...너 일부러 이상하게 가르쳐주고 있는 거 아냐?"

 

생각할 여유가 없는 건 태수 자신도 마찬가지였지만. 강식이 뭐라고 계속 투덜거리는데 내용은 안 들리고 발개진 눈가와 젖은 입술만 코 앞에서 아른거렸다. 

 

"...부장님, 그럼 좀 쉬었다가 할까요?"

 

강식이 뭐라고 대답하기도 전에 태수는 그대로 강식의 허리를 위로 끌어당겨 어깨에 짊어졌다, 저기, 태수야. 당황한 강식의 부름에도 아랑곳하지 않고 태수는 그대로 강식을 들어다가 수영장 턱에 앉혔다. 그리고 그대로 턱을 잡아내려 입을 맞추었다. 물을 꽤 많이 먹었는지 입 안에서도 희미한 염소 냄새가 났다. 향기롭다고 할 수 있는 냄새는 아니었지만 애가 타서 그마저도 전부 긁어서 마시고 싶었다. 허리가 거의 반으로 접히는 무리한 자세에 잠시 머뭇거리던 강식은 금방 포기하고 혀를 얽어왔다. 

 

한강식은 딱딱한 표정과 어울리지 않게 부드럽고 다정한 키스를 하는 사내였다. 아무리 그와 자신을 둘러싼 상황이 바뀌어도 그것만은 변하지 않았다. 처음 태수가 펜트하우스에서 반강제적으로 한강식의 아래를 빨 때에도, 그가 두일의 일을 핑계로 자신을 내치기 바로 전날밤에도, 교도소 접견실에서 그의 가족을 담보로 관계를 강요했을 때에도 마찬가지였다. 한강식, 당신은 알고 있을까, 한때는 이것만이 나를 계속 당신에게 붙들어 두고 있었다는 것을. 아무리 당신에게 배신당해도, 혹은 내가 당신에게 상처를 주었어도 우리의 키스는 항상 달콤했다. 그래서 난 이 지긋지긋한 관계를 도저히 포기할 수가 없었어. 입만 맞추면 당신이 나를 용서해주는 것 같아서, 괜찮다고 다시 이어질 수 있다고 말해주는 것 같아서.

 

강식은 곧 무리한 자세를 버티지 못하고 물에 빠졌다. 정확히 표현하자면 태수의 위로 넘어졌다. 강식의 턱과 어깨를 붙들고 있던 태수 역시 강식과 함께 바닥까지 가라앉았다. 

 

"푸하, 하하...이게 뭐야. 부장님, 괜찮아요?"

 

바닷가에서 자라 물에 익숙하기도 하고, 체력관리 차원에서 수영도 꾸준히 해오던 중이라 물에 빠지는 순간 반사적으로 숨을 멈춘 태수와 달리, 강식은 앞쪽으로 빠졌으니 자기가 물에 빠지리라는 것을 직감했을 것임에도 불구하고 또 물을 잔뜩 마셨는지 태수에게 기대서 한참 기침을 해댔다. 

 

"콜록, 켁, 그러니까 왜 키스를 하구, 큭, 지랄, 콜록,이니?"

"미안미안, 싫으셨어요?"

 

강식은 대답 대신 고개를 돌려 요란하게 기침을 해댔다. 싫다는 걸까? 하지만 고개돌린 강식의 귀끝이 붉게 물들어있었다. 태수는 재차 묻는 대신 다시 강식의 턱을 들어 입을 맞췄다. 강식의 호흡이 금방 안정되는 것이 맞닿은 입술 너머로 느껴졌다. 그러니까 수영보다 키스가 익숙하다는 거지, 정말 야하지 않은 구석이 없었다. 애초에 그다지 강한 편이 아닌 인내심이 닳아 없어지는 건 한 순간이었다. 한쪽 손으로 허리를 붙잡고 다른 손으로는 엉덩이를 콱 움켜쥐었다. 물이 차서 그런가 집에선 말랑거리기만 하던 것이 바짝 긴장해 있었다. 강식이 보채듯 어깨를 잠시 뒤틀다가 어깨에 팔을 더 단단히 감고 한쪽 다리를 천천히 들어올려 태수의 허리에 감았다. 침입을 허용한다는 듯한 움직임에 태수의 정신이 아득해졌다. 물에 젖어 찰싹 달라붙은 수영복 사이로 손을 집어 넣어 맨 엉덩이를 주무르다 손가락을 밀어넣었다. 피부로 느껴졌던 긴장이 무색하게 구멍은 이미 반쯤 풀려 부드러웠다. 귓가에서 강식이 가쁘게 숨을 몰아 쉬었다. 

 

"부장님, 부장님도 좋죠, 씨발 내가 어제 속도 다 긁어줬잖아, 안 그래?"

"어, 흐으, 어차피 할 거면서, 물어보는 척..."

 

강식은 말을 끝맺지 못하고 태수의 머리를 끌어안으며 한쪽 다리를 마저 허리에 감았다. 태수가 허리에 감겨져 있던 허벅지 안쪽으로 팔을 밀어넣어 강식을 위로 들어올렸기 때문이다. 손가락 하나를 마저 밀어넣은 태수가 추삽질을 해댔다. 뒤로 박히는 것에 익숙해진 몸은 기대감에 바르르 떨었다. 어느새 수면까지 미끄러져 내려온 강식의 몸을 아기 안듯이 다시 추켜올린 태수가 자신의 수영복을 거칠게 잡아내리고 위로 바짝 솟아 있던 자지를 빼냈다. 입구에 태수의 자지가 닿는 것을 느낀 강식이 다시 태수의 머리를 품에 끌어안았다. 아무것도 보이지 않도록. 강식의 가슴팍에 끌어안겨진 두 눈엔 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 염소 냄새에 익슥해진 코 끝에 다시 강식의 살냄새가 가득 밀려들어왔다. 동시에 태수가 강식의 구멍속으로 허리를 쳐올렸다. 허리를 쳐올릴때마다 한박자 늦게 수면이 찰싹찰싹 요동쳤다. 분명히 여자의 안과는 달랐다. 애초에 섹스를 위한 구멍이 아니니까. 그런데 어떻게 이렇게 좋을 수가 있지. 안을 때마다 좋아서 미칠 것 같았다. 

 

"하윽,그만,태..태수야,나 갈 것 같아,그만.."

"하,지금 더하라는 거지?씨발,갈 것 같아..?그딴 말은 누가 가르쳐 줬어요?네?"

 

태수의 머리를 끌어안고 있던 강식이 탄식과 함께 저도 모르게 태수의 머리카락을 확 움켜쥐었다. 수면 아래에서 강식의 희멀건 정액이 물을 부옇게 더럽히며 퍼져나갔다. 곧바로 정신을 차리고 머리카락을 놓은 강식이 태수의 눈치를 살피러 팔을 풀던 순간이었다.

 

"이봐요, 거기, 선생님들...?"

 

멀리서 봐도 복장이 딱 아파트 경비원이었다. 씨발, 왜 지금. 태수는 자기 혼자 가놓고 빠져나가려고 하는 강식의 몸을 붙잡고 뒤로 돌렸다. 태수가 뭘 하려는 지 눈치챈 강식이 급하게 몸을 빼내려 했지만 무슨 배짱인지 태수는 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다.

 

"윽,태수야. 너 이게 뭐하는 짓이니, 사람 오잖아..!"

"그래도 혼자 가면 안되지, 가만있어봐요."

 

태수의 대답에도 불구하고 강식이 다시 빠져나가려고 바르작거리자 태수가 허리를 다시 한번 끌어당겨 자지를 아예 깊숙히 쳐박았다. 강식이 억,소리를 내며 고개를 푹 숙였다. 한번 절정에 이르러 예민해진 강식의 내벽이 바들바들 떨렸다.

 

"네, 무슨 일이시죠?"

 

태수가 태연한 표정으로 경비원과 똑바로 눈을 맞췄다. 

 

"아이고, 박의원님...그게, 저..."

 

가까이에 와서야 태수의 얼굴을 알아본 경비원이 어쩔 줄 몰라하며 시선을 피했다. 감히 현역 국회의원한테 여기서 섹스(그것도 동성의 애인과)하지 말라고 말할 용기가 없는 모양이었다.

 

"모자, 두 분다 모자를 안쓰고 계셔서요. 네, 다음에는 꼭 써주셔야 합니다."

"아아, 괜찮아요. 참, 수영장 문 잠깐 닫아주시고 물바꾸는데 드는 돈은 저희 집 앞으로 청구해주세요."

 

모자를 핑계대며 대충 이 상황을 빠져나가려던 경비원에게 뻔뻔하게도 계속 할테니 꺼지라는 의지를 표명한 태수가 아까부터 죽은듯이 고개를 푹 숙이고 있던 강식을 내려다 보았다. 많이 부끄러웠는지 목덜미까지 완전히 벌겋게 달아올라 있었다. 태수는 그런 강식의 고개를 들어올려 따끈한 뺨에 쪽,하고 입을 맞췄다.

 

"뭘 그렇게 부끄러워해요, 알거다아는 양반이 응?"

"...난 수영장을 빌린줄 알았어, 다른 입주민이라도 들어오면 어쩔 뻔 했어?"

"그거야 뭐... 각자 목적에 맞게 쓰면 되죠...그나저나 하던 건 계속 해야죠, 네? 이제 사람도 안 올텐데,"

 

사다리 좀 잡아봐요, 그렇게 덧붙인 태수가 강식이 자세를 잡는 동안, 내내 강식의 안을 채우고 있던 자지를 완전히 밖으로 빼냈다. 동시에 잔뜩 풀려있는 강식의 구멍 안으로 차가운 수영장 물이 밀려들어와 빈공간을 가득 채웠다. 몸 속 깊이 선연한 감각을 느끼며 몸을 움츠리는 강식의 도드라진 날개뼈에 입을 한번 맞춘 태수가 강식의 허리를 붙잡고 천천히 자지를 다시 밀어넣었다. 물로 가득 찬 구멍에 자지를 찔러넣자니 꼭 다른 이가 먼저 질펀하게 싸지른 곳을 또 범하는 듯한 배덕감에 새삼 몸이 달았다. 

 

"흑,태수야,너무...태수야.."

"너무? 나 못들었어. 다시 말해줘요, 응?

 

체력이 완전히 바닥이 났는지 한참을 힘없이 태수가 허리를 쳐올리면 쳐올리는 대로 흔들리며 흐느끼기만 하던 강식이 이내 입을 열었다.

 

"너무...너무 좋아,흣..태수야아.."

 

강식이 조르듯이 태수를 부르며 말끝을 늘였다. 씨발,가. 가버려. 그게 어디든, 이 사람만 영원히 곁에 붙잡아 둘 수 있다면 다른 건 아무래도 상관없어. 몇번의 추삽질이 더 이어진 후에 마침내 태수가 강식의 안에 파정했다. 씨발, 이름 한번 예쁘게 불러줬다고 이렇게, 정말 애새끼가 따로 없었다. 강식의 안이 정액을 조르듯 바짝 조여드는 동시에 사다리를 놓치고 다시 물속으로 빠지려고 하는 것을 태수가 겨우 받아들었다. 

 

자꾸 가면서 기절해 버릇하면 안좋은데, 태수가 걱정스레 중얼거리며 풀 밖으로 나와 강식을 끌어올렸다. 사실 부장님 체력을 생각하면 아까 끝내고 올라갔어야 했는데 너무 밀어붙이긴 했지. 씻기는 건 올라가서 해야겠다. 태수는 의식도 없는 강식을 다시 집으로 모시고 올라갈 자신에 대한 보상으로 강식의 이마에 입을 한번 맞추고 강식을 탈의실로 부축해갔다.


End file.
